Elimination Chamber (2014)
Background The main feud going into this PPV was between the NXT and WWE Champion: Undertaker & Sheamus. Over the weeks between Royal Rumble and Eliminaton Chamber, Sheamus made his presence known to the Raw brand by attacking Undertaker after one of his matches on Raw. This shortly lead to Undertaker making his retribution on Sheamus, attacking him with a Chokeslam after a match on NXT. With both men at each others throats, could they put that aside them for one night and focus on keeping their titles? More to the point, would Sheamus use one of his members of Europe's Finest to screw Undertaker out of the title? Event In this show, 5 new champions were crowned, while 2 titles were succesfully defended. To start off the night, we had Chris Benoit, defending his Intercontinental Championship in a Gauntlet Match, against Damien Sandow, The Rock & Ryback. Benoit had lost to these men on Smackdown, so a gauntlet match was added to test Benoit. He failed at the first hurdle, as Damien Sandow picked up the win, as well as becoming the new champion. The next title to change was the Cruserweight Championship , when Adrian Neville defeated Evan Bourne & Shelton Benjamin to start off his first reign, it was a hard fought contest, but Neville made Bourne tap out to a single leg Boston Crab, after Bourne's back & legs were in extreme pain. Benjamin was eliminated earlier in the contest, unable to put up a fight to defend his belt. Our next title swap was the World Heavyweight Championship, when Edge won an Elimination Chamber, containing Randy Orton, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Batista, Dean Ambrose and Bruno Sammartino. Edge made the current champion at the time: Randy Orton, tap out to an abdominal stretch. This saw Edge become the first man to be the same champion twice. Reclaiming this title after being the default champion. Afterwards, the NXT Championshipcrowned a new champion, when Big E Langston defeated Sheamus, AJ Styles, Christian, Austin Aries and Rob Van Dam. Just after Sheamus had become NXT Champion, it was taken away just like that, but he would have another plan up his sleeve ahead of the next match. In our main event, the WWE Championship went to Magnus, invading his way into the Chamber, removing Alberto Del Rio from the contest, he went on to claim victory over The Undertaker, Brock Lesnar, Goldberg, Scott Steiner and Bobby Lashley. Sheamus made sure that if he wasn't leaving champion, then neither could Undertaker, further bringing conflict to them ahead of their future match. The titles to be defended were the (insert NXT Tag Team Championship link here) & the United States Championship. In these matches, Europe's Finest defeated the Prime Time Players within a Steel Cage. The cage put in place to make sure there was no interference from any other members of Europe's Finest. Their reign continued for another month, another successful defense from these men showed their dominance over the tag division. The other successful defenese was Matt Hardy, as he defeated Randy Savage in a hard fought contest that could've gone either way. For a first defense, Hardy proved himself to be a worthy champion, becoming the only man to defend the U.S Championship. Which would be a long reign under his control. Results Aftermath After this event, Magnus began wrestling on Raw as he was the WWE Champion and therefore, was contractually obligated to wrestle on the brand, despite not being an actual superstar on the brand. During a match between Magnus and Alberto Del Rio, the man screwed out of the Elimination Chamber match by Magnus. Samoa Joe came down to the ring, attacking both Magnus & Del Rio, confirming that he had set his sights on Magnus, as well as the WWE Title. Meanwhile, Sheamus & Undertaker would repeatadly brawl during their shows, finally leading to the point where Sheamus challenged Undertaker at Wrestlemania, in an attempt to end the streak.